In U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,301 to Halma et al, a heating system including heat absorbing coils located adjacent a gas burner assembly and a heat releasing coil located in a space to be heated is disclosed. It has been found that this heating system is unexpectedly efficient. The present invention is a control circuit which is designed to operate a heating system such as that disclosed in the above-identified patent.